in_a_locked_roomfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:JeloJellyJam/TGCC S2: Sign-ups and Characters
This blog is for TGCC Season 2 signups, as well as a character list for TGCC S2. Character Template When making characters, please make sure to follow the sign-up rules. Character Name *RP(s) of Origin: (Roleplay of origin. You're free to use any character from any PvZ Wiki/IaLR Wiki roleplay you are in/have been in! If your character hasn't appeared in any roleplay prior to TGCC, just use "TGCC".) *Gender: (Your character's gender.) *Species: (Your character's species.) *Personality: (Your character's personality.) *Bio/Backstory: (A brief description of who your character is, and/or how and why they joined TGCC.) Hosts Gerald Edmarkson *RP(s) of Origin: In a Locked Room *Roleplayer: *Gender: Male *Species: Human *Personality: Courageous and heroic, always willing to save Echo Creek in times of danger. He is also laid-back (most of the time) and ambitious, with dreams of becoming a rockstar. *Bio/Backstory: In addition to being a swordfighting hero and the founder of the Locked Room Gang, Gerald has also had a stint as a co-host for TGCC's first season. Now he's back, and with new ideas for crazy challenges up his sleeve, the contestants are in for a load of surprises! Twilight Sparkle *RP(s) of Origin: IaLR *Roleplayer: *Gender: Female *Species: Pony/Alicorn *Personality: Intelligent, organized and rational, Twilight is not only a great leader, but also a great friend. She takes her responsabilities as a princess very seriously, but is always willing to help a friend in need. *Bio/Backstory: In addition to being the Princess of Friendship and one of the greatest heroes protecting Equestria with the magic of friendship, she's also traveled to Earth a few times, mostly to help Red Fork and the rest of the gang. After hearing of TGCC, she decided it would be a nice experience and decided she wouldn't miss it, specially after hearing all of Red Fork's stories about TGCC. Red Fork *RP(s) of Origin: TGCC/IaLR *Roleplayer: *Gender: Male *Species: Pony/Unicorn *Personality: Adventurous and fearless, Red Fork is always ready for a new adventure and new challenges. He's a natural leader, and with his high morale he motivates and inspires the people around him, and leads them to become heroes as well. *Bio/Backstory: Red Fork was a contestant during the first season of TGCC, but many things have changed since then. He's now the leader of the Locked Room Gang, and one of the main heroes on the team. Now that TGCC is coming back for its second season, Red Fork has chosen to be a host this time, as in his own words, "he'd rather let the others compete so they can have the same experience he had years ago." Starcade *RP(s) of Origin: The Portal Problem/IaLR *Roleplayer: *Gender: Female *Species: Human/Eitbitizen *Personality: Smart, adventurous, cheerful and confident, Starcade is always willing to help others in need and step up to do the right thing. She is also a great leader who puts others above herself. *Bio/Backstory: Ever since Starcade and Kyoji befriended the Gemstones and convinced them to join the Locked Room Gang, they have been good friends and mentors towards the seven. After hearing of the return of TGCC, Starcade decided that the competition would be a great opportunity to test the Gemstones and their skills based on their development together in the gang. In order to have the Gemstones bring out their fullest potentials, Starcade decided to join as a host instead as her own opportunity to watch over them. Diana Diamond *RP(s) of Origin: Quest of the Legendary Rainbow Gem *Roleplayer: *Gender: Female *Species: Diamond Gemstone *Personality: Cool, laid-back and relaxed, Diana Diamond always wants the best for the other gemstones. Despite being chosen as a leader not by her own choice but by the prophecies of Gemstonia, she still takes her responsibility very seriously. When it comes to combat, there is no stopping her until justice is delivered. *Bio/Backstory: After hearing of the return of TGCC, Diana Diamond originally wanted to sign herself in as a contestant. Kyoji was originally going to be a host alongside Starcade, but due to his duties in Japanese affairs, he made a request for Diana Diamond to host in his place. She agreed, not only because she's Kyoji's replacement but also for the reason that she wants to see how the other gemstones will do in the competition without her help, due to her observation that they could only get along with each other because of her. Unsorted Contestants Chilly Bean BAM! Billy *RP(s) of Origin: TGCC *Roleplayer: *Gender: Male *Species: Badger *Personality: Billy is optimistic and easygoing, but clumsy at times. He also does care about his friends and the other members of the team he's in. Surprisingly he can do some tricks. *Bio/Backstory: Billy was an ordinary badger that was accidentally abounded by his parents without them knowing. Scared, he had to live by himself temporarily until his father became aware of his absence at their new house and picked him up. Now a fully-grown badger, a friend of his told him about TGCC. Excited, he then decided to sign up. Richard Melon *RP(s) of Origin: Old PvZ Wiki roleplays *Roleplayer: *Gender: Male *Species: Winter Melon *Personality: Richard is a laid-back guy. He always cares for his friends and tries to protect them whenever they're in danger. He can't get furious as Kernely easily, though. *Bio/Backstory: Richard used to live in a ice cave until by the age of twenty, where he moved to Echo Creek (in the IaLRverse). His parents took care of him most of the time. Unfortunately, by the age of nine his dad was killed by a zombie, forcing him to live with just his mother and siblings. Kernely told Richard about TGCC. Interested, he decided to join along with most of his other friends. *Extra Note: Unlike in IaLR, he doesn't have his Winter Ring with him, as he decided not to bring it. Kernely Pop *RP(s) of Origin: Old PvZ Wiki Roleplays *Roleplayer: *Gender: Female *Species: Kernel-pult *Personality: She's kind and bubbly, though she can get angered. *Bio/Backstory: Kernely is one of Richard's friends, having met way back in 2000; upon hearing that Richard will participate in TGCC, she decided to follow Richard as well. Pealy-nutty *RP(s) of Origin: Old PvZ Wiki Roleplays *Roleplayer: *Gender: Male *Species: Pea-nut *Personality: Pealy is easygoing, and also somewhat kind. He does care for the others, especially Kernely; she's his girlfriend. *Bio/Backstory: Pealy is Kernely's boyfriend and also cares for her; when she was joining TGCC, Pealy heard about this and said, "Hey, I'd love to join too!", thus joining as well. Tina the Thyme Warp *RP(s) of Origin: TGCC *Roleplayer: *Gender: Female *Species: Thyme Warp *Personality: Tina is usually calm at times, but if she isn't, then she's cheerful. She can get angry at times too, but not as much as Kernely or Red Ruby. *Bio/Backstory: Tina is the leader of the Leaves of Fun. When she saw Kernely and Richard talking about TGCC, she decided to tell the others of the Leaves of Fun what she heard and joined along with the rest of her team. Paige the Pepper-pult *RP(s) of Origin: TGCC *Roleplayer: *Gender: Female *Species: Pepper-pult *Personality: Paige is tough and serious, but has a more gentle side; she cares deeply about her friends. *Bio/Backstory: Paige is one of the members of the Leaves of Fun. Upon hearing about TGCC, she at first declined, but upon hearing about the prize of one million dollars, she decided to join. Jack the Akee *RP(s) of Origin: TGCC *Roleplayer: *Gender: Male *Species: A.K.E.E. *Personality: Jack is energetic and likes sports, especially tennis. However, if his sports match is interrupted, he can get frustrated. *Bio/Backstory: Jack is one of the members of the Leaves of Fun, and is one sports fan. Upon hearing about TGCC, he immediately decided to join since he thinks there will be tennis. Gabriel the Electric Currant *RP(s) of Origin: TGCC *Roleplayer: *Gender: Male *Species: Electric Currant *Personality: Gabriel is confident for the most part, though he can get a bit bubbly at times. *Bio/Backstory: Gabriel is one of the members of the Leaves of Fun. When he heard about TGCC, he decided to accept the challenge and move on. But after he heard about the prize of one million dollars, he got much more excited and joined. Clock Tower *RP(s) of Origin: TGCC *Roleplayer: *Gender: Male *Species: Clock Tower *Personality: Clock Tower is kind of dim-witted, but he can be smart at times, plus he can be caring. *Bio/Backstory: Clock Tower can be dim-witted at times, so that's when he accidentally ran into Pealy, the latter told him about TGCC. This caused Clock Tower to join, since he said that "it would be kinda fun!" Blovy Blower *RP(s) of Origin: Old PvZ Roleplays *Roleplayer: *Gender: Female *Species: Plant *Personality: Blovy is a calm and cool woman who enjoys basketball and Cloverjack. *Bio/Backstory: Blovy was born in a area between a forest and a desert. Formerly, Blovy used to be the girlfriend of Jay. However, they have now broken up (though they're still friends). When Blovy heard about TGCC, she was eager to join since she thought it would be a nice challenge. Sarah the Nightshade *RP(s) of Origin: TGCC *Roleplayer: *Gender: Female *Species: Plant *Personality: Sarah is cheerful and overall happy, but she can get emotional somewhat easy and often cries more depending on the situation. *Bio/Backstory: Sarah is one of the members of the Leaves of Fun. She also lives with her sister and hangs out with her daily. When Tina told her about TGCC, she decided to join so that she'll try not to cry more. Sammy the Pokra *RP(s) of Origin: TGCC *Roleplayer: *Gender: Female *Species: Plant *Personality: Sammy is grouchy and gloomy for most of the time, but deep down she cares for her friends. Don't get on her bad side, though... *Bio/Backstory: Sammy is one of the members of the Leaves of Fun, and, despite her grumpiness, actually likes the team. When Sammy was offered to join TGCC, she didn't feel like it at first, but then she changed her mind because she thought the challenges looked cool. ItzXenos Athena *RP(s) of Origin: IaLR *Roleplayer: *Gender: Female *Species: Olympian *Personality: Athena is snarky, sarcastic but a wise and clever thinker. She is a fairly authoritative figure and is also one to face a problem head on. However, she can be a bit manipulative at times when necessary. *Bio/Backstory: Athena is the Greek goddess of wisdom and warfare. She herself is one of the younger Olympians, the daughter of the Greek god Zeus and the nymph Metis. Her mother's soul got absorbed by Zeus and trapped in the Dreamscape, where she would give birth to Athena. Using the Dreamscape, she created Athena's armour, her spear, and her blades. Eventually she erupted from her father's head after he split it open in pain fully armoured and ready to fight. Now, she lives on Earth under the alias of Paley Anderson, a detective an lawyer. She has joined TGCC cause she enjoys a challenge. Aurora Blue *RP(s) of Origin: IaLR *Roleplayer: *Gender: Female *Species: Human *Personality: Aurora is somewhat nervous, but fairly cynical and mocking at points. *Backstory: Aurora Blue lived a normal life until she was 19, when she suddenly woke up with no recollection with what had happened to her and her heart was now glowing a sinister purple. Athena came to her and offered her help to help her re find her memories. JeloJellyJam Pit *RP(s) of Origin: In a Locked Room *Roleplayer: *Gender: Male *Species: Angel *Personality: Friendly and cheerful, as well as heroic. Despite his naiveness, he is quite skilled in leadership and strategizing, as well as knowing a lot about video games. Becomes more nervous and quiet when he's all alone. *Bio/Backstory: Pit is the loyal servant of the Goddess of Light, Palutena, as well as the leader of her army. Despite not being able to fly, Pit makes up for it by being a skilled and versatile fighter that can withstand just about anything thrown at him. When he first heard about TGCC, Pit joined immediately because it seemed like fun. Nora Valkyrie *RP(s) of Origin: TGCC *Roleplayer: *Gender: Female *Species: Human *Personality: A happy go lucky, cheerful, and very energetic girl. Her motor mouth and playfulness makes her a very sociable person, although she can be seen as annoying by some people. She can be serious at times, however. *Bio/Backstory: Nora is an extremely enthusiastic and playful girl. Always happy 24/7, she never seems to run out of energy (though this energeticness may be annoying to some people). In combat, she is a force to be reckoned with, having super-strength as well as wielding a warhammer that can take the form of a grenade launcher. How she got into the IaLRverse is a mystery, though a mysterious pile of empty coffee cups that suddenly appeared in the middle of Obstacle Hills a few days ago might just be a clue... Purple Shep *RP(s) of Origin: In a Locked Room *Roleplayer: *Gender: Male *Species: Sheep (Shep?) *Personality: Absolutely idiotic, happy-go-lucky, and generally doesn't have a clue as to anything. He is also obsessed with toasters. *Bio/Backstory: The son of Pink Sheep and the Ender Dragon, Purple Shep is a weird-looking and unintelligent sheep who is obsessed with toasters and always calls the color green "blue". Unlike most of the other contestants, Purple Shep joined TGCC because he got lost trying to find the way to his house. Cloudy *RP(s) of Origin: TGCC *Roleplayer: *Gender: Male *Species: Cloud *Personality: A pretty happy person in general, though can get a bit angry at times. Always collects stuff, and is overprotective of his collection. *Bio/Backstory: Cloudy is a generally happy cloud with a knack for collecting stuff, regardless of how mundane or weird they may be. His climate changes according to his mood, so watch out for storms if he's mad. Also, please don't do anything bad to his collection. He's had those stuff for years now; they could possibly be antique! Blanc *RP(s) of Origin: The Shenanigang *Roleplayer: *Gender: Female *Species: Console Patron Unit *Personality: Calm, quiet, and introverted, oftentimes speaking in a monotone voice. She has a bad temper, however, and is oftentimes prone to throwing violent fits of rage. *Bio/Backstory: The CPU of Lowee, Blanc is a calm person with an interest in literature. Beneath her calm exterior, however, is an extremely angry girl who's not afraid to insult anybody or whack people in the face with her giant hammer. Upon hearing about TGCC, Blanc joined, thinking this would be a great way to gain some additional shares. Tari *RP(s) of Origin: TGCC *Roleplayer: *Gender: Female *Species: Cyborg *Personality: A nice, insecure, and shy girl who is skilled in video games, as well as a pacifist and a quick thinker. *Bio/Backstory: Hailing from Silica City, Tari is a shy girl who plays video games and loves rubber duckies. Being a Meta Runner, her cybernetic arm gives her enhanced capabilities when gaming, allowing her to achieve much greater feats than any ordinary human. However, she also has the mysterious, uncanny ability to warp into video games. When it comes to athleticism, however, Tari...fails at it, though she makes up for it not just with her skill in video games, but also her quick thinking. Despite being reluctant at first due to her shyness, Tari joined TGCC because she thought it looked fun. Redfork2000 Blast *RP(s) of Origin: IaLR *Roleplayer: *Gender: Male *Species: Human *Personality: Passionate, heroic and selfless, Blast is always ready to help someone in need, and save the day when villains strike. He's still learning more and more, but he's matured a lot since he joined the gang, and Red Fork took him under his wing. *Bio/Backstory: Blast has been working as a hero along with Red Fork since before the first season of TGCC began. Blast as learned a lot from him since then, and is now ready to be the leader of his own team. Tommy *RP(s) of Origin: IaLR *Roleplayer: *Gender: Male *Species: Human *Personality: Cheerful, bubbly and energetic, Tommy will never let any situation bring him down. He's optimistic and will help his friends cheer up and keep trying, even when they want to give up for good. *Bio/Backstory: Tommy is Blast's best friend, and he's always following Blast on his adventures. When Blast headed to join TGCC, Tommy went with him, ready to join his team. Alice *RP(s) of Origin: IaLR *Roleplayer: *Gender: Female *Species: Human *Personality: Intelligent, selfless and honest, Alice is a very supportive girl who is an ideal teammate due to her selflessness, her intelligence and technological knowledge, and her honesty and loyalty. *Bio/Backstory: Alice is one of Blast's closest friends, and she chose to come with him for TGCC as she wanted to experience herself the adventures that Blue Ocean told her about. Boom *RP(s) of Origin: IaLR *Roleplayer: *Gender: Male *Species: Human *Personality: Tough, confident and strong, Boom is a tough guy who doesn't accept attitudes from anyone, hero or villain. He's very confident in his abilities, and has no problem using them to show others to not mess with him. *Bio/Backstory: Boom initially didn't plan to join TGCC, but after he was told that TGCC would be the true test of his skills, a place where he could show his true potential, he decided to join. Electra *RP(s) of Origin: IaLR *Roleplayer: *Gender: Female *Species: Human *Personality: Intelligent, confident and self-centered, Electra is very confident in her abilities, and tends to see herself as superior. She still has some rivalry with Alice, but overall, Electra is willing to help out with her abilities if her friends are in trouble. *Bio/Backstory: Electra used to work for Dr. Zack, but after choosing to join the gang, Electra has become good friends with Blast and his team. She decided to join TGCC to put her skills to the test and show what she can do. Blade *RP(s) of Origin: IaLR *Roleplayer: *Gender: Male *Species: Human *Personality: Supportive, friendly and fun-loving, Blade is usually the nicest member of Boom's team. He sometimes gets shy around Electra, but for the most part, he's talkative and loves to hang out with friends, as well as make "cutting" puns. *Bio/Backstory: Blade has always been following Boom and Electra on their adventures, and TGCC isn't any different. If Boom and Electra are going, Blade's going too. Luna the Moonflower *RP(s) of Origin: TGCC *Roleplayer: *Gender: Female *Species: Moonflower *Personality: Cheerful, determined, optimistic and a great leader, inspiring those around her. She loves to collaborate. She'd collaborate with a table if she could. *Bio/Backstory: Luna is the leader of the Modern Squad. She and her friends have chosen to join TGCC after Dorothy told them all about it. Luna loves trying new things with her friends. Nick the Night Shade *RP(s) of Origin: TGCC *Roleplayer: *Gender: Male *Species: Night Shade *Personality: Confident, fun-loving, and a bit of a prankster, Nick can be a bit mischievous at times, but he's a loyal and helpful friend. *Bio/Backstory: After Dorothy told them about the TGCC, Nick seemed very excited about the possiblity of becoming famous and earning a big prize. Dorothy "Dusky" the Dusk Lobber *RP(s) of Origin: TGCC *Roleplayer: *Gender: Female *Species: Dusk Lobber *Personality: Slightly self-centered, but honest, determined and headstrong. She's addict to her cellphone and she's always checking her social media. Even though she likes to just be left alone, she's willing to come out of her comfort zone for her friends. *Bio/Backstory: Dorothy always sees the latest news on social media, so she quickly learned about the new season of TGCC, and told her friends. She wasn't really interested in joining herself, but since her friends wanted to, she decided to come along with them. Sophie the Shrinking Violet *RP(s) of Origin: TGCC *Roleplayer: *Gender: Female *Species: Shrinking Violet *Personality: Very shy and fearful. She gets nervous when in front of people she doesn't know. However she's kind, supportive and caring, and is willing to do anything for her friends, even if she's terrified. *Bio/Backstory: Sophie never actually wanted to join this competition, but after her friends insisted that she should come with them, she couldn't bring herself to say no. Helen the Grimrose *RP(s) of Origin: TGCC *Roleplayer: *Gender: Female *Species: Grimrose *Personality: Silent, mysterious and even a bit scary. She doesn't talk much, but when she does, she means it. She's not one to play around. She displays no emotions, to the point where some wonder if she even has any. However, she seems to care for her friends, and will protect them at all cost. *Bio/Backstory: Helen explains her reasons to come over to TGCC like this: "Someone has to be there save their backs when they get in trouble." She doesn't say any more. Her mysterious and intimidating stare is a clear sign for anyone to back off. Luke the Shadowshroom *RP(s) of Origin: TGCC *Roleplayer: *Gender: Male *Species: Shadowshroom *Personality: Innocent and naive, but enthusiastic, fun-loving and optimistic. He loves sweets, specially chocolate. *Bio/Backstory: The youngest member of the Modern Squad, Luke mostly just follows his friends in whatever they do. He just sees Luna and Nick get excited about something, and he gets excited too. PeaVZ108 Red Ruby *RP(s) of Origin: Quest of the Legendary Rainbow Gem *Roleplayer: *Gender: Male *Species: Ruby Gemstone *Personality: Hot-tempered, impatient and sometimes mean, Red Ruby will not hesitate resorting to violence if he is angered, regardless of how reckless it may seem. He is very aggressive, especially towards villains or anyone he finds especially annoying. *Bio/Backstory: Red Ruby joined TGCC as he was promised non-stop action-packed challenges. Furthermore, since he knows that Diana Diamond is going to be a host, Red Ruby wanted to join all the more as he wanted to prove to her that he is capable of winning her heart. Gary Garnet *RP(s) of Origin: Quest of the Legendary Rainbow Gem *Roleplayer: *Gender: Male *Species: Garnet Gemstone *Personality: Intelligent, creative and arrogant, Gary Garnet has a superiority complex and tends to believe that brains are always better than brawn. He has a rivalry with Red Ruby, but when trouble arises, he is always ready to lend a hand to his friends, even Red Ruby in the most nerve-wrecking of situations. *Bio/Backstory: Having anticipated the return of TGCC someday, Gary Garnet has been inventing various prototypes that he believes will guarantee his victory. When the time eventually came, he agreed to join without hesitation. Toby Topaz *RP(s) of Origin: Quest of the Legendary Rainbow Gem *Roleplayer: *Gender: Male *Species: Topaz Gemstone *Personality: Shy, reserved and timid, Toby Topaz has a huge list of fears and prefers to stay out of fights. He also deeply cares about his friends, to the point that he can get angry enough to overcome his fears as long as he sees them get hurt or tortured. *Bio/Backstory: Toby Topaz originally did not want to join, being afraid that he will bring his team down with his timidness. He eventually joined after a private consultation session with Diana Diamond. Emma Emerald *RP(s) of Origin: Quest of the Legendary Rainbow Gem *Roleplayer: *Gender: Female *Species: Emerald Gemstone *Personality: Meticulous, organized and paranoid, Emma Emerald is one to put nature above everything else. Even something as minor as a withered flower is reason enough for her to start panicking. *Bio/Backstory: Emma Emerald agreed to join on the condition that nature would not be compromised. In process, she left her animal advisors to take charge of the forest. Sean Sapphire *RP(s) of Origin: Quest of the Legendary Rainbow Gem *Roleplayer: *Gender: Male *Species: Sapphire Gemstone *Personality: Brave, tough, adventurous and chivalrous, Sean Sapphire is always ready to challenge himself. While he is not a leader, he is a great team player and will always try to inspire others to be team players as well. *Bio/Backstory: Sean Sapphire agreed to join immediately after hearing that the return of TGCC would bring a whole new spread of different challenges. Inspired by fighters like Captain Red Shell and Kyoji, he decided that he would take initiative by initiating training sessions for the other gemstones before the day arrives so that they would be ready then. Amelia Amethyst *RP(s) of Origin: Quest of the Legendary Rainbow Gem *Roleplayer: *Gender: Female *Species: Amethyst Gemstone *Personality: Loyal, kind, caring and sweet, Amelia Amethyst will not hold back when it comes to helping others in need. She is also very patient as she never gets truly angry, and is as much of a team player as Sean Sapphire. *Bio/Backstory: Amelia Amethyst agreed to join as soon as she heard of the return of TGCC and that many of her friends would be there too. This might lead to some downvotes from the cookie community though. Charlie the Cherry Bomb *RP(s) of Origin: TGCC *Roleplayer: *Gender: Male *Species: Cherry Bomb *Personality: Selfless, honest and positive-minded, Charlie will do whatever it takes to make his parents proud. *Bio/Backstory: Charlie is the younger brother of Chester the Cherry Bomb and the ringleader of the Freedom Foliage, a group of plants who individually have their constant encounters with bullies, and was the one who encouraged them to stand up to the bullies. Since then, the Freedom Foliage formed friendships to be reckoned with. He and the other members of the Freedom Foliage joined TGCC after Jerome told him about it. Raymond the Red Stinger *RP(s) of Origin: TGCC *Roleplayer: *Gender: Male *Species: Red Stinger *Personality: Loyal, fearful and defiant, Raymond has a slightly rebellious attitude and usually puts up a facade to hide his inner fearfulness, which he shows if things look dangerous for him. However, he can be a good friend to others if he feels like it. *Bio/Backstory: Raymond was initially disappointed that the Freedom Foliage decided to cancel their adventure plans to go for TGCC, but he brightened up and agreed to join after he found out about the prize money. Pharrell "Perry" the Phat Beet *RP(s) of Origin: TGCC *Roleplayer: *Gender: Male *Species: Phat Beet *Personality: Calm and collected, Perry usually goes with the flow of things and does not appear to care about what happens around him. He also avoids getting involved in conflicts, unless it is about music or video games. *Bio/Backstory: The oldest member of the Freedom Foliage. When Perry heard that TGCC was returning, he just decided to join because he felt that he had no better way to use his time. Jerome the Laser Bean *RP(s) of Origin: TGCC *Roleplayer: *Gender: Male *Species: Laser Bean *Personality: Intelligent, adventurous, diligent and determined, Jerome always works hard towards his goals and tends to push himself further by challenging himself even more. *Bio/Backstory: Jerome came from the Far Future through a time machine that he invented, only to be stuck in the modern timeline as his time machine was destroyed. He initially wanted to find ways to return to the Far Future, but throughout his time in the Freedom Foliage, he gradually learns the meaning of friendship and eventually decides to call the modern timeline his home. He began craving for adventure ever since, and it's no surprise that he wanted to join TGCC and put his inventing skills to use. Daniel the Parsnip *RP(s) of Origin: TGCC *Roleplayer: *Gender: Male *Species: Parsnip *Personality: Outgoing, fun-loving and quirky, Daniel does not take things too seriously and as a result gets called out often for his immature behaviour. Despite this, he is very self-aware and is currently working hard in his maturity growth. *Bio/Backstory: The youngest member of the Freedom Foliage. Daniel became excited when he heard that TGCC would be returning, having heard stories from Charlie about his adventures in the previous competition. Betty the Bombegranate *RP(s) of Origin: TGCC *Roleplayer: *Gender: Female *Species: Bombegranate *Personality: Energetic, outgoing and sporty, Betty strives to keep fit regularly. She is also a good friend to others and will try helping them as much as possible. *Bio/Backstory: The sole female member of the Freedom Foliage. Having been picked on by bullies for her weight, Betty has been very cautious about her health and decides that she would go through a strenuous exercise routine. When TGCC was announced, Betty decided that it would be an opportunity for her to put her skills to the test and agreed to join. Category:Blog posts